Gold Chains and Violin Strings
by kimferdehween
Summary: It sucks to love someone you hate so much. Damn you fate. SxH : Long One-Shot : AU


My apologies if it wasn't well written or anything of that matter. I just wanted to get this idea out there and I only had two hours on my laptop before it died...I lost my charger... TTOTT

(by the way, if you feel inspired by this fanfic and wanna make a spin off, just ask me and everything will be all good! :D)

AGAIN, SORRY IF THERE'S GRAMMAR, SPELLING, OR HORRIBLE MISTAKES

this was all written in a time span of two hours.

well, Enjoy!

* * *

**Gold Chains and Violin Strings**

_One Shot_

-

-

I hate her. I hate her so much to an extent to where I just want to jam my bow up her '_you-know-what_', if you know what I mean.

Her aloofness, the sounds of the bass radiating off her headphones during class, and even her nonchalant posture-- They all bug the _crap_ outta me. She's everything I'm not. She's enigmatic, quiet, rough, sharp; But while she's dancing, she's fierce, powerful, demanding, energetic.

I, on the other hand, am a story beyond the spectrum that we balance on.

I'm not afraid to say that I value my pride more than _anything_--, even my own family. So add _Cocky _if you would like, to my list of adjectives. People say I'm opinionated, open-minded, stuck-up, and unbelievably sexy (_all the women do, at least_). But with my world-renowned violin skills, I put those negative comments to rest faster than you can comprehend the speed of my fingers on the strings as I'm playing. But let's not stray from the subject here.

I, Uchiha Sasuke, will _punish_ Hyuuga Hinata. For what?

Her excessive individuality and lack of conformity is _unacceptable_. She will ruin me, she will ruin this school--

She will ruin _everything_ I've built up to this point.

-

_"First Day, First Impression, First Love."_

_--  
_

"He was a man of great culture and artful intellectuality; his individuality influenced the world and he was responsible for most poetry created today!" Kurenai grasped her literature book in exasperation as she jotted down the topics of today's lesson on the white board. In the process, the common eye would notice that half of the class didn't even have their notebooks out or even their textbooks to the correct page; This was an _performing arts school_, a _prestigious_ one to be exact. But this school and it's educational system was far from the usual '_note-taking-block-schedule_' schools in the districts around them. Their motto was simple, and it stuck to their system very well. In fact, it _was_ the system.

"_You are your own motivation. Your future starts with your own footsteps, your own ambition._"

So, what exactly did that mean? It was pretty obvious in Sasuke's mind, and he was pretty sure a sixth grader would know the meaning of the saying easily as well. If you want to learn, then _you_ take the notes and _you_ learn. If you want to slack off and just go through school with average grades, then go ahead and do _nothing _and that's what you'll get_. _As for him, he really never did anything. Why? Well, he simply knew all the material already. He was home schooled a majority of his life and only spent two years at the high school he's at now-- His knowledge excelled way beyond that of a normal seventeen year old, and probably that of a politician as well. What's his reason for being at school then?

It was simply a _punishment._

**Yes**, going to one of the most well known private schools in the country, in the _world--_ was _not_ Sasuke's intention of a _dream_.

He kind of accomplished his dream actually, being the world's number one ranked violinist. The cause of his punishment happened when he refused to teach the daughter of a highly-respected **principal**(_who just so happened to be the headmaster of the school he's attending now_). The reasoning? Well, the girl was simply a hardcore, die hard fan of his who may look like an innocent high school girl, but was actually the girl who tried to _steal_, yes, _steal_ his virginity. Being the gentlemen he was, Sasuke didn't state the real reason to why he ran out of their home so suddenly, in between the breaks of the lesson where the incident took place-- but simply said he didn't like the girl. His mother put him in the same school as the girl and the principal as punishment saying that '_the lack of a high-school experiences made hot air seep into his brain_'. Of course, he would **never tell **his mother he was almost raped by that wretched fangirl, so he kept his mouth shut and complied.

Not even a week he was at school did all the girls fall for him, confess to him, and did things almost _beyond_ what the girl did. Haruno Sakura, was her name. Her father put her in _all_ of her classes, not knowing that his daughter was on a stalker level higher than any other girl has been before. He did his best to push her away, but she was so damn persistent, he just didn't care anymore. She sat beside him in _every _class as well, attempting to make seductive moves on him and grasp his slightest attention; but to no avail, he just ignored her. '_She will get the message soon enough_' he'd always think; But that time, seemed to be very slow coming.

Kurenai looked around the room as she noticed the light sound of chatter fill around the room. At this time, she decided to put up her book, and erase the topics on her board. Now, she re-wrote a new text.

"**LITERATURE PROJECT: PRESENTATION FOR EIGHTY PERCENT OF YOUR GRADE**." The sound of her ruler slamming against the board caused everyone to look up front, giving her their full attention.

"You have ten minutes to describe these types of genres of literature through _any _type of artistic abilities." A light cloud of conversation fluttered around the room as Kurenai listed the following genres.

"_Romance, Comedy, Suspense, Horror, _and _Adventure_."

"Wow, looks like Kurenai's in a prissy mood today." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. The Uchiha gave a light nod as he yawned, leaning back in his chair. He can easily do this task with no problem at all, even if the only time given was ten minutes. No problem at all.

"Awwwwww Kurenaiii, do we _really_ have to do this?" The raven haired teacher smacked her student, Kiba Inuzuka, on the back of the head with her ruler as she had an angry vain popping out of her head. "Yes, and if you don't complete the task, your grade will _definitely_ plummit." The whole class groaned as the agreed to do the assignments.

Mrs. Yuhi did this if she was sick of a majority of the students not listening, even if it was their free will. She believed that an education here was a gift, not a choice. But the students got so accustomed to it, they didn't really mind it. It was just that she would pull this bullshit maybe...once every three days?

As time ticked by, the egg time finally rang as ten minutes flied by. All the students completed what they were going to do not even a minute they were assigned it; Since they _were_ used to these surprise presentations, they prepared numerous projects in advance. Smart move.

"Well then, first up is Uzumaki Naruto."

"WOO!" The energetic blonde bounced out of his seat as he raced to the front of the classroom, preparing himself. It was always a show to watch him, mostly because he would humiliate himself in ways no one could explain.

For his turn, Naruto did a comedy skit with Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Rock Lee. Naruto and Lee pretended to be a couple, which covered romance and comedy, and they aced the adventure part when they had to go through "_obstacles_" to get to a hospital because Lee was "_pregnant_", or so to speak. When they got there and before the Shino, The Doctor, could reveal the outcome, Kiba barged in claiming that he was Lee's "_lover_" which caused suspense to build up and easily covered that as well. But what knocked it out of the ball park was when Rock Lee revealed that he was actually a man and that he had an affair with the doctor and that he _wasn't_ pregnant, but he just had a bad case of diarrhea. Horror genre? Done.

The class laughed insanely at how they were able to do the skit even without props, their natural sense of humor fitting their drive to be _'comedians_' when they're older. All boys got one hundred and twenty points, the extra twenty for creativity and the balls to all pretend to be gay. Bravo.

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Aburame. and Lee for that wonderful presentation!" Everyone cheered except for Sasuke who just clapped his hands. He was impressed and did crack a smile, but it was typical that his best friend would do something...out of the ordinary.

"Now then, I would like to call up Mr. Uchiha Sasuke!"

All of the boys clapped in respect and admiration while all the girls squealed in delight and anticipation....especially Sakura.

Instantaneously, the sound of his violin filled the room as he first played "Secret Garden". Everyone grew quiet as the wail of his music filled the ears and hearts of all listening. The sound was groundbreaking sad, but romantic in it's own individual way. Simply beautiful and beyond words as his fingers strategically played with so much emotion. But as suddenly as the music came, it left with an up beat tempo that of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's piece-- '_Symphony 20 in G_'. The transition was smooth and delicate as Sasuke's peers moved from being under the moon with their desired person, to one of being on a horse in the fields of a beautiful land. Adventurous indeed. The sudden boom of Sasuke's racing fingers startled everyone as he played the center segment of Vivaldi's piece '_Winter_'. Eyes stared in awe as the young man, swayed his body. He was like a puppeteer, manipulating his fingers and strings to that of his own liking. But again, he moved to a different as soon as he was content of getting his message across for the project. "Sympathy for Lady Vengeance" played on his violin now as it gave an angsty and cynical feeling, giving a feeling beyond horror than anyone could think of. It gave a very sarcastic tune and made chills of fear run through people's body. It could've been at how well Sasuke played it or from the song itself, but no one knew.

Placing his violin down, The Uchiha was bombarded with applause and wolf calls. '_The usual._' Sasuke thought. He put on his stone facade as he took his seat, settling it gently back in it's case. Playing was the only time Sasuke could express himself and release himself from the stress around him, which was why he put every inch of his raw emotion into his actions.

"Even though you only completed four of the five genres, I must say that your music has touched us." Kurenai blew her noise into a tissue as did everyone else as tears brimmed her eyes. "One hundred and fifty points rewarded." The boy rolled his eyes as he shrugged. Sounds good.

"Well then;" Kurenai sniffed as she regained her poise.

"Our next presenter is--"

The classroom door barged open as everyone looked to the entrance to find the central of the sound. Sasuke drew his attention as well, curious to see who it was.

"Kurenaiiiiiiiiii! You have a new student!" Of course it was Tsunade, the head of student services at their school _and_ the loudest adult in the staff. Everyone toward the door to see whom she was talking about and everyone's eyes widened...just a little more than a lot.

Sasuke (_and probably the rest of the class_) couldn't help but notice how good her body looked. She was wearing rather tight pair checkered jeans that hugged her long legs very nicely. They were tucked inside her black motorcycle boots and every time she walked, the _clink!_ of her boots and the sound of her chains on her pants would make a sound in unison. She wore a tight black leather jacket that went down just about a good two inches above the rim of her pants and studded belt. Her sleeves were pushed up just under her elbows and her hair was in a attractive state, wild and shaggy and reached about two inches above her shoulders. A silver necklace was placed around her neck with a cross dangling from it and numerous rings were on her fingers along with a large amount of black rubber bracelets. She wore checkered studded earrings and a thin amount of eyeliner which complimented her strange, yet alluring lavender eyes. But since she didn't wear the school uniform, she was easy to pick out among the crowd. This girl caught the young Uchiha's attention as she swiftly moved to the front of classroom, an enigmatic aura around her.

"Hello there." Her voice was deep and smooth, like that of velvet and made Sasuke feel...weird inside. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, please treat me well." Her teeth were blindingly white as her dimples complimented her cute face. Everybody, including the girls, the boys, Tsunade, Kurenai, and even Sasuke felt smitten at her beauty.

"Well Ms. Hyuuga, what is your major?"

She flashed another smile as she said her answer with confidence. "Dance." Everybody 'Ooo-ed' and 'Ahh-ed' for there were less than fifty students who majored in dance, the majority of the population in music and acting.

"Ballet?" Hinata gave a light laugh that seemed to lift and capture the hearts of everyone, including the girls within the classroom. '_Damn this girl is naturally charming_.' Sasuke said with a blush.

"Hip-Hop Dance." Now, this was really impressive. The only well-known people who filed Hip-Hop Dance as there major were Sai and Nara Shikamaru, but a _girl?_ Now that was really something.

Kurenai grinned as she shoo-ed Tsunade out of her class, continuing her class. "Well then Hinata, would you like to earn your first grade of the semester right now?" Without hesitation, eighteen year-old girl nodded, placing her bag behind Mrs. Yuhi's desk.

"Well this is what you have to do. You have to incorporate the genres of _Romance, Comedy, Suspense, Horror, _and _Adventure_ through any expression of art. For you, I would like to see you put it into dance."

Hinata grinned as she nodded, taking her iPod out from her bag. She quickly assembled a new playlist and removed her headphones out of the jack. "Is it okay if you hook-up my iPod to your stereo then, Mrs. Yuhi?" Kurenai nodded, very happy to see ambition in the girl's eye. Standing next to the stereo system, Kurenai and the rest of the class eyed the girl critically as Lil' Wayne's song '_Bedrock_' ft. Gudda Gudda, Nicki Minaj, Drake, Tyga, Jae Millz & Lloyd bounced off the walls of the room. Hinata removed her leather jacket in the very beginning which revealed her lightly defined muscles and cleavage inside a black tank top. In this musical segment, Hinata's body was smooth and sensual as her footwork was very impressive and revealed beautiful craftsmanship. In one part of the song, she sexily lifted up her shirt to tease, but gave a bright smile indicating that she was, _indeed_, teasing.

Everyone was moving to the beat of the bass and the rhythm surged everywhere. Even Sasuke's foot was tapping away! In mid song it changed to a very energetic Snoop Dogg's '_I Wanna Rock_'. This was where Hinata stole everyone's doubts of her being a true hip-hop dancer. She did so many solo stunts and unbelievable choreography, she was having people guess in their heads what she was going to do next. A highlight of suspense was when she did a 540 into a tut. Everyone was up out of their seats and danced to the music, including Kurenai! Sasuke couldn't help but be a bit agitated at the girl now though.

'_Does she think she can just walk in here and turn this learning enviroment into a club of some sort?_' Sasuke's teeth gritted as she continued to look at performance. He gave her credit, she was beyond amazing at dancing, but she seemed...unbelievably cocky for some reason. Sounds familiar...hm?

As Hinata did a freeze and had her back turned to the class. Jay Z's '_On To The Next One_' started to play, Hinata banging her head in rhythm of the beginning bass. Her moves consisted of fierce veracity and sharp moves that were horrifyingly accurate. Her transitions were as smooth as Sasuke's as Drake's '_Forever_' ft. Kanye West, Lil' Wayne, and Eminem played. Wolf calls were made as Hinata did things as far as krumping, to popping, and even windmilling to a freeze.

"Oh shit!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Everyone was so caught up and into Hinata's performance, they totally forgot about Sasuke's heartfelt presentation. '_This girl is annoying_.' This thought was final wouldn't be changed. What Sasuke thought was what he truly thought and felt, Ms. Hyuuga being no exception...right?

The sound of a snar drum rang around as everyone started to sing along.

"YOU'RE A JERK! YOU'RE A JERK! YOU'RE A JERK!" Some of the kids in the class went along with Hinata as they all started to jerk, doing the pin drop, the dip, and the reject. Class started to get out of hand as the bell suddenly rang, causing all the students to groan for they had to stop having fun, and continue with their class lives. Everyone gave Hinata a hug and complimented on her dancing, AND welcomed her as they left the class to their next course. Kurenai left early to pick up copies of papers for next set of students leaving Hinata to put her things back together and Sasuke in the room, watching her.

As Hinata put her headphones around her neck, putting her iPod in her pocket, a hand was placed on her shoulder before she could put on her leather jacket. Opal eyes met Coal as one set was smiling, the other glaring.

"Yes?" Sasuke tried his best to make sure Hinata's charisma didn't effect him...even though it was really hard.

"You like showing off, don't you?" Hinata laid her stuff on the floor in front of Kurenai's desk, now sitting on top of the desk itself. "Doesn't everyone?" Sasuke brought his eyebrows together as he leaned back against a desk in the front row. The copy room was on the ground floor while Kurenai's room was on the forth floor; thank god the elevator was out or Sasuke wouldn't have this opportunity.

"You know, your personality is annoying, and I don't like your high level of self confidence. It makes you seem cocky." Hinata still gave a genuine smile as she rested her chin on her right palm, her eyes never leaving Sasuke's. "Well, how can you know that I'm annoying and cocky? This is our first conversation Mr..." Sasuke crossed his arms and legs while still leaning back on the wooden desk.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata made a thinking face as she tapped her chin. While she was doing so, Sasuke couldn't help but see the sweat rolling off her skin...it looked pleasantly nice...

"Ah!" Hinata gave another smile and pointed in the air. '_How many times does she have to smile?_'

"Sasuke Uchiha, music prodigy, ranked number one violinist in the world, and school playboy." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but was semi impressed at how such a lavish woman knew him. '_Focus Sasuke, Focus!_'

"Well, I'm surprised that such a woman like you knows my status. I feel ashamed that I do not know yours." In other words, Sasuke just stated that he was more popular than she was. Suddenly, Hinata's head glowered darkly as she hanged her head low. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk victoriously. '_I bet her ego just went down_.' But oh no, that was not the case.

Uncontrollable laughter filled Hinata as she grasped her stomach, tears practically falling out. Sasuke's confidence was NOW going down. '_This girl's weird._'

"Haha you don't know who I am, correct?" Sasuke scratched his cheek, indicating that she was indeed right. "Well then."

In a blink of an eye, Hinata's lips crashed into Sasuke's as she instantly darted her tongue in his mouth, her hand on the back of his neck. Sasuke was stunned and shocked but couldn't help but be submissive. This feeling...this sensation...it was..._comforting_.

As Hinata pulled away she gave Sasuke one peck on his lips as she gave him a long, comforting hug. His body was defying him as he started to hug back, his mind in a different dimension.

"_I'm Hinata Hyuuga, the girl who's looked up to you and loved you ever since she saw you performing on television_."

Hinata released him as she gave the raven-haired teen a semi-long kiss, grabbing her jacket and slowly started to walk out from the room. Sasuke hid his face in one hand, hiding his blush, while his other hand was holding him up from the desk. '_Who does she think she is!?_' Sasuke rushed outside of the room, where he still saw Hinata walking down the hall.

"**I HATE YOU, HYUUGA HINATA!**" Sasuke covered his mouth, as she saw her pause in place, turning around swiftly.

"I love you too, Sasuke!" Hinata gave him a smile that he could see all the way down the hallway, making him blush once more and causing all innocent bystanders to look upon the scene.

-

'_I, Uchiha Sasuke, will punish Hyuuga Hinata. For what?_

_Her excessive individuality and lack of conformity is __unacceptable. She will ruin me, she will ruin this school--_

_She will ruin __everything I've built up to this point_.'

**I vow to make sure I do ****NOT fall in love with Hyuuga Hinata, no matter how hard it is!**

**-**

**FIN  
**

* * *

**A/N**: XDD SORRY IF IT'S UBER RUSHED

I JUST WANTED SOMETHING UP AND MADE THIS A ONESHOT

SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT

XDDDD OK WELL GONNA WATCH SUPER BOWL

KTHXBAI XD


End file.
